Starstruck
by KappaEatCucumbers
Summary: A Friend, Lover, Or Foe? Yui has a hard time with her feelings about the god of the underworld. And his new girlfriend. Yui sets her sights of revenge and gets help from two surprising gods. Rated M for later chapters. HIATUS*
1. Enemy

I thought back on that day. I was chasing after Hades, when the ground underneath me gave out and I fell into the water. Hades had dove in and saved me. I remember the wild beating of my heart as my gaze locked with his, and then the shattering of my heart as he told me to stay away. I smile as the memories rush back and I take a bite of the strawberry-rice cake I had in my hand.

"It's hot in here." I jump as Hades suddenly spoke. I quickly look away as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to one side. "Are you still shy about seeing me?" He asked amused.

"Err, maybe?" I say as he sits down next to me. Hades' true personality had revealed itself after some time. But it only really appeared when we were alone, and that was usually in the astronomy cub room.

"In Greece, we do it all the time." He explains again and I nod. "So look at me." He commands.

I timidly turn my head to face him. Besides from the curse, the thing I noticed first was that his pants rode low on his hips, making me blush furiously. I looked higher and I caught his gaze. I was mesmerized by their deep crimson depths.

"Yui." His voice grew closer and soon I could feel his breath on my ear. His heavy breathing was making my face redden without me knowing it. He suddenly bites my ear and I flinch. I scoot back on the couch but he followed. Soon, I was lying flat on my back, looking up at Hades.

"H-Hades-san?" I ask nervously. He smiled suddenly and he moved himself between my legs. The warmth from his bare chest was pressed onto mine and I felt his weight on me.

"Yui." He moaned and pulled his face away from my ear to look at me. I was shocked to see that instead of the usual crimson color of his eyes, were replaced with a lusty haze.

"Hades-san? What happened?" I gasp breathlessly s all the air from my lungs is pushed out by the weight on top of me.

"I think 'Yui' should know of all people." I couldn't help but giggle at the pun. But Hades wasn't laughing as he usually would after he made a pun. I had a small idea of what he was talking about, since I spend a lot of time around him, but I wanted him to say it.

"No, I don't know. Tell me." I ventured. Hades narrowed his eyes at me and sighed. He pushed up slightly so he was bearing some of his own weight.

"Fine. I believe you." He says and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really?" I asked and he smirked and I felt his weight on me again.

"No." I sigh and focus on trying to breathe to distract my heart, which was beating wildly in my chest.

"I'll say it." My focus snapped back to him.

"What?"

"I have feelings for you." I couldn't help but blush. Even though that wasn't what I was expecting.

Even though I spent a lot of time with Hades, I noticed he always looked at this one girl in school. I admit it made me jealous, but I had no reason to but in. I gave him every opportunity to be with her. I excused myself and hid before Hades could stop me, but that was really only to prevent him from seeing my tears that occasionally fell from my eyes.

"But what about that girl?" I ask, trying to keep the tears in.

"Girl? Oh, she's asked for me a lot and she seems to not be scared, so..." He smiled and an expression I had never seen crossed his face. It was gentler than ever.

And it created a crack in my heart.

He went on when he got off on me. "She's really nice. And when I see her, something flutters in my chest. I like her a lot."

Heart creating a bigger crack.

"But what do mean when you said you had feelings for me?" I ask, hoping it would be more than that girls'.

"You're a very important friend to me. But something about that girl… I think her name was chiyoe. She smelled wonderful." A daze filled his eyes.

_Chiyoe? Did I hear wrong? Chiyoe is a sweet scent that is used to attract those of the opposite gender. But it also means everlasting pain… I have a bad feeling about this girl. In fact, I'm not sure the people Zeus summoned are actually human or God._

"Oh, that's a… interesting name." I choked out and stood up. "I just remembered I have to go check on the student council papers Thoth said he would bring to the room today. So if you'll excuse me…" I mumbled and began walking toward the door. As I opened the door, I felt pressure on my wrist and turned to see what it was. Hades had grabbed it and turned his serious expression on me.

"I have a question." He began and I nodded for him to continue. "Do you think misfortune will befall her if I keep talking with her?" He asked and my heart shattered.

"No." I responded irritably and tore my hand away from his and went running down the hall, passing Chiyoe completely without noticing.


	2. Fears

"Yui. Yui. Yui!" My head pounded as I heard my name and someone banging a fist repeatedly on my locked door. It had been this way ever since Hades had said I was a good friend if anything to him.

Hy heart hurt just remembering it.

I covered my head with a pillow to block out the noise.

"Yui! Yui! Come out please! What's wrong?!" Hades yelled through the door.

"Go away!" I yell back at him, which only served to make him more desperate to get in.

"Is it my fault? Tell me what I did! Is it my misfortune?" Hades frantically pushed up against the door. It's hinges creaked under the pressure.

"You can tell me anything! We're friends right?"

I snapped. I walked to the door and opened it before hades could break it. He stumbled in and reached out to me with a relieved expression. My bangs covered my eyes and I slapped his hand away. His face looked confused.

"If you have not the slightest idea what you did to me, then I guess we aren't friends anymore!" I screamed and his expression contorted into that of shock, pain and confusion.

"Yui I-" he began.

"Shut up! Don't call me by that name anymore!" I was digging a hole bigger and bigger.

"Hades-sama? What's happening?"

Just when i thought this couldn't get any worse, chiyoe walking in.

I was seeing red through my tears as I directed my anger towards her.

"You you... Prick! How could you? " i yelled and her face filled with hurt and confusion. My screams receded to muffled sobs as Hades turned a upset and disappointed face on me.

"I thought, You were better than that." He said to me coldly and I looked up at him shocked. He hadn't made the pun he always did using my name. I realized what I had done and started to apologize when Hades walked out of the room with Chiyoe. Chiyoe looked back and smirked.

My eyes widen and I slumped onto the floor. My blood boiling at the sight. Hades looked back at me glaring at her and he put a arm around her shoulder. He walked out and slammed the door.

My eyes filled with an unstoppable river of tears; rivaling that of the one which Hades saved me from. I began sobbing silently when a voice stopped me.

"_Do you want revenge_?" The voice asked as it echoed inside Yui's head.

She remembered the victorious smirk across that woman's face as hades walked away. Her blood sizzled and her hands clenched into fists.

"Of course. " she hissed out through clenched teeth and the next thing she knew, power coursed through her body. "W-what is this?!" She yelped in surprise.

Two outlines came into view before becoming solid. "My name is Camulos, The Celtic God of Revenge." The handsome tan haired man said. He wore shiny armor which complimented his yellow eyes.

"I am Set. The Egyptian God of Chaos. " the other man said. As the last one, he was also handsome. His tanned skin went well with his Sunset colored hair.

"We have seen what went down. This is unforgivable of The God of The Underworld. Leaving the special human like this for that bitch." Camulos said and held out his hand to help me up.

"How did you get here?" Yui asked.

"Through your feelings. Not even Zeus can stop the feelings of Human emotions. " they kneeled down in front of her. "We disagree with Hades Aidones. Please, Yui-sama, allow up to become yours. "

Yui had no trouble understanding them. But she knew that revenge was something that she would probably regret. Nonetheless, she smiled.

She let them kiss her hands and spoke.

"Yes."


	3. Faceless

"Yui-sama. Please wake up. It is time to set off for school. " camulos spoke softly as yui slowly blinked her eyes, still half asleep. A sunset haired man pops up next to me.

"You called?" He spoke.

"Figure of speech. But you need to get up too, chaos god. " to yui he spoke again. "We shall be accompanying you to classes. Zeus has already given permission. "

Yui smiled. Won't Hades be surprised. Two handsome gods of both Chaos and Revenge with her. She felt a little bad for the other gods but she had to do this.

She got up and went to the washroom to change into her uniform. When she came out, she saw that Set and Camulos had put on their uniforms. Yui couldn't help the small blush that made it's way to her cheeks.

The two gods walked slightly behind her as the walked down the hallway into the classroom. All eyes were upon then as they entered the room. He eyes lit upon finding hades, then hardened as he turned away and spoke with that woman.

"Yo, Kusanagi? What's up with them, care to introduce 'em?" Takeru called out.

Hades was still ignoring me so did the same and answered takeru.

"This is Set, the Egyptian god of Chaos," she gestured to the sunset haired god who smirked at takeru and slid closer to me.

"And this is Camulos, the god of revenge. " she nodded to him and he bowed slightly.

Upon hearing their names, hades turned around in shock. He stood up and walked briskly over to me.

"They will bring you misfortune."

I turned to him in boredom. "Anymore than you brought me?" She snapped and he took a step back surprised.

I glared at him and he walked back to that woman. Thoth walked in looking unhappy. we quickly took our seats, Set and Camulos moved theirs closed at my request.

Thoth cleared his throat. "Set and Camulos will be staying here now. Please get along with them. " he stated simply and began the lesson.

Afterwards Set took my arm and took me to the Library, stating simply that he had to see someone. Camulos walked with us.

It had only been a day but I already began to smile again. Especially after the weird and incoherent conversation Anubis Ma'at, the Egyptian god of the dead, and Set Hiio had. It consisted mainly of 'kabalas' and 'balas' and 'balabalas'.

For being the god of Chaos, Set was surprisingly funny and friendly.

"Ne, Yui-dono?" I heard my name and turned.

"Set-sama?" I said.

"You don't have to call me 'sama' you know. " he sighed.

"Then don't call me 'dono' and I won't call you 'sama'. " I replied and he smiled happily.

"Hai! Hey, does this apply to camulos too?" He asked excitedly.

I giggled. I hadn't done that in a long time. "Only if he wants too of course."

"What?" The man in question looks up from his book and speaks.

We look at him then at each other and laugh.

He tilts his head and shrugs. Going back to his book.

After my laughter subsided, I feel a strong urge to ask something.

"Um, how will you guys help me with revenge, exactly?"

They look at me then at each other. "That woman is evil. " camulos said finally. Getting frustrated and even more confused, I reply.

"I know that! But how do we stop her?"

"If we knew how, we would have done it already." Set said and I nodded.

It was reasonable to say that of course.

"We will do many things to help you in your revenge of course, Yui-san." Set said quickly as I was about to ask something again.

Hades chose that moment to walk in.

I spun around to look anywhere but at him.

"Yui-san." He began but was stopped when a hand slipped into his arm. Chiyoe smiled at hades and his face noticeably softened. I couldn't help but notice the movement in the corner of my eye and found my eyes watering.

Chiyoe notices this and smiles evilly. "Hades sama, will you stay with me again tonight? I had a lot of fun last time!" Hades blushed slightly but nodded.

I bit my lip and forced any objections down. My eyes dulled once more and i ran out of the library. Hades gaze followed yui out. The gods of chaos and revenge glared at him and chiyoe before running after me.

I slammed my door shut and threw myself on the bed, crying hysterically.

By the time I had stemmed the flow of tears, I noticed how late it was.

I jumped as a knock on the door broke into my consciousness. I get up and walk slowly to the door. Opening it a crack, I saw that it wasn't Hades or that woman, and sighed with relief. I opened the door to let Set and Camulos in. Their room was just across the hall so it was convenient for them to be close to me.

My eyes must have been showing it because Camulos led me back to the bed and laid me down. Set pat my head comfortingly. I yawn and slowly slip into sleep. The last thing I saw was Set and Camulos walking to the door.


	4. Heartless

Chiyoe's voice dripped with sickening sweetness as she talked. "I see you have found yourself someone to be with as well, Kusanagi-kun."

My heart clenches and I stifle the growl forming at the back of my throat. I could see the victory once again enter her eyes. Hades picked himself up and through a glare at the gods next to me. Chiyoe takes his arm and as they turn to leave; throws a sympathetic glance my way.

Unable to help myself, I take a step forward. Suddenly, pressure from above, forces me to my knees.

My blood felt hot. Too hot. Like someone had set my body on fire. I struggled to control the scream waiting to let of of my mouth.

My eyes blanked. I felt myself slip away. Through the haze, All I could see was the critical looks from Hades and Chiyoe.

Something grabbed my hand, waking me out of a trance almost. Almost at once, the necklace on my neck tightened, choking me.

I passed out moments later.

"Yui."

A voice echoed softly in my mind.

"Yui."

Again the voice could be heard.

"Yui!"

The soft voice Grew painfully loud, waking me from my slumber.

Groaning, I open my tired eyes. "W-who is it?" I mumble almost incoherently.

"Set and Camulos. We're here in your room. "

I woke up fully. "What... What happened exactly?" I asked quickly.

"We, we're not sure exactly. That's what camulos and thoth are going to try to figure out. " set explained.

Nodding slowly, I process these thoughts.

"Do what's the plan?" I ask.

"You need to rest. Thats the plan. " set said and I huffed.

"Fine" i broke off as a yawn came out. I laid back down and closed my eyes.


	5. Attentionless

ATTENTIONLESS-

I woke with a yawn, pressing a hand to my eyes to rub the sleep away.

As my eyes began to get used to the brightness if my room, I can't help but smile.

It was a bright day and I felt like nothing could break me out of my cheerful mood. Standing up, I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. It was a weekend so we didn't have any classes to go to today.

I walked out of the room in casual clothes and began walking towards the library. Choosing a book, she brought it out to a bench outside.

Opening the book, she began to read.

Hades looked outside through the window and his eyes widened to see Yui immersed in a book. She never brought books outside to read, she would always read them in the astronomy clubroom or in the library.

His face darkened. Her whole attitude and actions were all different now, since that time. But she still did it. And nothing could change that.

Hades' face darkened once more as a thought flashed across his mind.

Why did she do that to someone so sweet? Supposedly there was no provocation, as well as there was no way the yui of the past would do something such as this.

Hades' eyes scrunched up. Was there something her overlooked? His thoughts were directed to chiyoe however, whenever he thought of the incident, his mind was foggy and the details were blurred.

And then there was the intrusion of the gods of revenge and chaos; Set and Camulos. Hades didn't personally care at all for the Gods similar to him, being the god of the underworld. However, the god of the Dead, Anubis, seemed to be going out of his way to avoid interactions with others, as he once had. That was, before Yui had opened his eyes.

"Yui..." Hades whispered softly. No more than a breath. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, but he kept his eyes on Yui, still head first in her book.

Chiyoe opened the door and walked in gracefully. Her cheerful front dimmed as she spotted hades looking at Yui.

She smiled as he turned to her and she increased the smell of attraction.

"Why don't we take a walk, Hades-kun?" Chiyoe purred out sickly sweet voice, making Any man forced to indulge in her desires.

Hades nodded absently, thoughts of Yui were forcibly pushed from his mind as he gave his undivided attention to Chiyoe.

Yui closed her book with a sigh. It wasn't anyone else's fault that she felt like this.

Walking inside, she returned the book to the library and began walking to her room.

Of course, it would be too go if she hadn't seen hades and chiyoe arm in arm, hades laughing at something chiyoe said.

She Froze in habit when chiyoe looked at her triumphantly. However she started trembling when hades glared at her and strode past, chiyoe next to him.


End file.
